$\dfrac{9}{10} + \dfrac{1}{6} = {?}$
Solution: ${\dfrac{9}{10}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{6}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{9 \times 3}{10 \times 3}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 5}{6 \times 5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{27}{30}}$ ${\dfrac{5}{30}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{27} + {5}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{32}{30}$